The Tissue Procurement Service and Tumor Bank is a Cancer Research Center Core Facility dedicated to the harvesting and distribution of normal tissue and tumor specimens. Centralization of tissue collection will allow better monitoring of operating room schedules, permit more timely harvesting of tissue, assure histologic confirmation of diagnosis, insure equitable distribution of tissues, and will free technician time in participating Cancer Research Center laboratories. A Cancer Research Center Tumor Bank will serve as an archival source of frozen tissue for future research efforts. Routine storage of normal tissue obtained at the time of tumor excision and maintenance of a specimen database will provide important control tissues and will facilitate rapid inventory and retrieval.